Social networks often allow advanced communications between users, including, for example, the posting of pictures and video to a user's page, presence information, instant messaging, video communications, and the like. Further, the social network may allow a user on another social network to perform certain functions, such as communicating with friends on the first social network. However, the externally accessible functionality may be limited to functions and uses that the social networks have in common, such as presence detection and instant messaging. This may limit advanced communications between users.